


有病病

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 41





	有病病

有病病

ALPHA海盗藻子xOMEGA货物厨子  
一个很恶俗的梗   
谢谢西西（为什么谢你你清楚哈哈哈哈哈

1.

索隆第一次遇见山治正在新劫的货船上，那时他还在为那一袋子金子兴奋，门牙咬在闪闪发光的金币上留下一个弯月牙，心里赞了句纯度不错。忽然听到手下小弟在隔壁屋叫得很兴奋，然后他就看到那个金发男人。他浑身脏兮兮地蜷缩在仓库木箱后面，身体被红绳索绑得像粽子，索隆不太懂，知道后来他才知道这个叫龟甲缚。

山治就躲在箱子的阴影里，看见索隆进来时眼神忽然一拧，如同一下子就能辨别谁是头儿一般，嘶哑着嗓子大吼了一声你他妈别过来。

小弟在旁边拎着解开腰带的裤子，很兴奋地叫着：是个Omega老大！这年头还有Omega！

战争年代，世界混乱，无论海陆空什么地界，弱小需要保护的Omega都是少之又少的珍品，几乎都在有钱有权有地位的alpha的家中供着，普通人想都别想。

索隆听见他的性别后有些震惊，阴影里的男人身形修长，一顶金发虽然脏得打绺但仍然看得出品相相当不错，细瘦的脚踝上勒痕鲜红，乳头周围有细密的夹伤和牙印，如宝石般的蓝眼睛沾着血污，困兽一般狠戾地瞪着自己。

他大概曾被折磨得神志不清，身体也被开发得阈值极高，好这口的人黑市上应该能不少，保不齐卖出的价格会比这一船上的黄金更值钱。

索隆在心里快速估了个价，揍开了旁边说要尝尝鲜的小弟。

“老实点。他可比你们的命都值钱。”

索隆一脚踢碎了那个Omega委身的箱子，惊得他周身一抖，光照在他暴露在空气中惨白的皮肤，索隆如审视货物一般大略地看了一眼。手脚健全，没有重伤，身上不过是各种强暴侵犯过的痕迹。

这个时代Omega的处境不难想象，落到不安分的人手里被折磨致死并不少见，在那之前是无疑是无止境的性虐、轮奸与侮辱。

索隆不在乎这个男人身上曾经发生过什么，他不是大善人，现在他只好奇这个Omega的身体状况，以及生殖腔有没有被搞坏。

得仔细验验货。

他在山治能剜下肉的眼神里拉开了他一直并拢遮掩在下体的脚踝，任他像一尾离开水的鱼疯狂挣扎。肛口红肿得外翻，大腿根附近精斑粘液干痕一片，甚至有恶劣的人在他腿侧皮肤刻了正字。

“你被这人操了……十七回？”索隆饶有兴趣地用刀柄点了点他打颤大腿上的刻痕，十七划。

金发男人恼羞成怒，使出全身力气蹬向索隆胸口的脚被轻松握在手中。

“你他妈，离老子远点！死alpha！”

索隆笑了笑，理所当然地当作这个浑身打颤的人什么也没说，撩起山治一条腿扛在肩上中指轻松没入穴口，他转着手腕向湿热的肉壁四周摸了一圈，似乎没有过分的伤痕。

就在索隆当着众多小弟的面下，手指在这个Omega热暖的肠道中专心“验货”时，他看身下的男人拧着眉头，似乎在隐忍剧痛。

索隆有些讶异，这种程度的动作都疼么。“你……”

没等索隆撤出手指，就被山治吐了一身。

“老大！”

索隆皱着眉抹掉胸口上的呕吐物，看着山治厌恶地往旁边地上啐了一口，胸口剧烈起伏地喘息咳嗽，刚刚呕吐后的喉咙嘶哑难听。

“滚开，我看见alpha就恶心。”

2.

索隆曾经是东海某村里的一个A，因为过于直男且不懂得怜香惜玉而一直处不到对象，他自己也不在乎，满脑子都是钱和打劫。砍人数钱不好玩吗，为什么要谈恋爱。

对于解决性欲他一直不得要领，内火中烧时就乘着小船去砍人，砍爽了就不想了。

虽然这么说有点伤索隆自尊，但他真的是个，处男。

在和自己小弟的闲聊中他了解到了Omega这种性别的相关知识，就算说得再下流索隆满脑子都还是：这种生物真是麻烦又弱鸡。不过稀缺的话一定就有市场。

而他此时看着被他带到自己船上的山治，有些兴奋。

卖了他应该就能换一条更大的船，遇到更厉害的对手，然后砍个痛快。

不过还是有一点他很在意，就是这个Omega似乎得了什么奇怪的病，哪怕只是索隆的汗液散发出的信息素，依旧能让山治吐得天昏地暗。要知道黑市上面能出得起大价钱的可都是那些有权势的alpha。

索隆拎着水管，掐在手上试了试水温。山治坐在木桶中狠狠瞪着自己，他试过想要给他清洗一下，但是只要一靠近呕吐物止会把这个人搞得更脏。没办法了，他拧开开关，远远地用高压水流冲在山治的脊背上，蒸腾起水雾呛得他直咳嗽。

“喂，水温可以吗？”索隆上下甩着水管，让水流打在山治的每一寸皮肤。山治被搞得睁不开眼，温热的水流粗暴地痛击在皮肤上，蒸得白皮肤发红，然后就被一块香皂击中了脑袋。“你自己好好洗洗。”

索隆拎着水管离开，留下被冲得如同落水狗的山治坐在溢出热水的木桶中骂娘。

索隆看着洗掉一身污秽，光溜溜坐在离自己五米远的山治，他意外的发现这个男人不止是品相不错这个程度，而是格外漂亮。匀称的肌肉，洗过热水澡后蒸出粉色的白皮肤，被虐待的痕迹都变得浅淡干净，他翘着二郎腿点起索隆给他的烟，努力掩饰自己还在颤抖。

“你无法靠近alpha吗？”索隆衣着整齐，看着山治恨不能离开这个房间的表情发问。

“重要吗？绿藻头。”

“很重要。”索隆因为那个称呼皱了皱眉。“因为这个船上有很多alpha。”

山治满不在乎吸烟的表情终于有了裂痕，他放下烟，整个人身体不自主地痉挛，他闻到对面那个混蛋身上淡淡的信息素味，就能回想到那群畜生对他做过的事情，锁铐在床上无止境地忍受强暴，渐渐麻木但永远忍不住那种心中的厌恶感，直到有一天这种厌恶感冲到顶峰，变成了应激呕吐，喷了正寻欢作乐的alpha一身。

然后他再也止不住腹部随时的痉挛，每每闻到alpha们强势的信息素呕吐感伴着那要命的回忆涌上喉咙，然后吐到脱水。

所以他被赶出黑街的不法酒吧，被老板当作比娼妓更低等的东西卖到船上。

他看着索隆的脸，他杵着刀，衣衫严整表情严肃，对于自己光裸的身体似乎没有什么特别的欲望。

“是应激反应。”山治干涩地开口。

3.

索隆的目标很明确，把山治卖了，并且一定要卖个好价钱。靠近alpha就会吐这个事是一个很大的障碍，要克服掉。

他问了问他的小弟们怎么办，船医指出这可能是心理上的障碍，并不是真正意义上的过敏alpha信息素，应该是精神上的创伤。

所以这人是神经病吗。索隆摸了摸脑袋。

他记得山治远远的坐在椅子上吸烟，望向船舱窗口外无尽的大海的样子，光裸的肩膀上被淋上橘子酱一般的夕阳。他似乎已经习惯了衣不蔽体的日子。

之后就被兜头抛了一套干净的衣物。

索隆船上的人似乎在接受了这个Omega是货物是未来的口粮而再也没有骚扰过他，房门甚至没有上锁，山治像船员一样可以自由地走到甲板上吹海风，身上的伤口没有被治疗，因为船医也是个货真价实的alpha，他实在受不了一靠近就被山治吐一身。

已经很好了。

山治对着卷起白色浪花的蔚蓝海面弹着烟灰，灰白色掉进海中毫不起眼。 

“喂！卷卷眉。”山治警惕地转头，看到那个绿头发男人端了一碟什么，远远放在甲板上。“你很久没吃过东西了吧。”而后仿佛怕自己厌恶一般立刻转身就走。山治看着那一碟像猪食一样的土豆泥，旁边突兀地搁着半只鸡腿，简直像从谁嘴里抠出来的似的。

但他还是狼吞虎咽吃了起来，有些委屈的泪似乎要不争气地涌出来。

吃完把碟子往地上一摔，妈的，太他妈难吃了。

当晚山治还是有些不安，他找不到可以防身的东西，利器都被船员妥善收好，他只好把椅子拖到床头，实在不行还可以抡起来揍人。

果不其然月上窗楣时门被撬了个缝，他警觉地坐起身看着绿藻头抱着一坨被褥走进房间，远远放在房间的另一端，他惊讶地看他铺好地铺。

“喂,你……”

“今天开始治疗，卷卷眉。”索隆穿着睡衣打了个呵欠。“你总要适应和alpha相处，从现在开始吧。”他一撩被角茧一样裹起自己，不管山治说什么下一秒开始呼呼大睡。

山治一脸懵逼的听着响彻房间的呼噜声，还有飘散在空气中淡淡的信息素味。绿藻头背对着他睡得很安稳，随着船上微微晃动的频率打着呼噜。山治坐在床上，借着月光看着眼前有点不可思议的一幕。

他深吸了口气，在觉得有一些恶心之前辨别出来，这个绿藻头的信息素里温暖的木质香。

但是太淡了，他闻不出更多了。不是过去情欲高涨冲鼻到让他昏迷的alpha信息素，没有让他呕吐的精液的腥味。

只有月夜海浪声里，一片安静的森林。


End file.
